Wow! Pretty Cure 6 GoGo!
Wow! Pretty Cure 6 GoGo! '''is the sequel to Wow! Pretty Cure 6. The theme is butterflies,emotions,and personalities. It's about the Dark Pretty Cure 6 turning good and becoming Cures. It's English Dub is titled the same and the Glitter Force dub is called Glitter Force Super Six 2.0. Story It has been some time since Nightmare was defeated. Nozomi,Rin,Komachi,and Karen are 16,Urara is 15,and Kurumi is 14. But now,a new group named Eternal are trying to conquer Earth,and is too hard for the Cures to handle! But help is on the way when the Cures' new twin sisters,who were once the Dark Pretty Cure 6,become Cures to help save the world! Characters Cures '''Yumehara Nozomi(Nikki Lynch in the English dub;Naomi Dreamwell/Glitter Dream in the Glitter Force dub):Nozomi is the leader of the first team. She becomes more smarter and less childish. She is still loving and teaches her twin sister to never give up hope. Her alter ego is Cure Dream,the Cure of Hope and her powers are related to crystals. Her theme color is pink. Natsuki Rin(Becky Williams in the English dub;Brianna Newman/Glitter Flare in the Glitter Force dub):Rin is Nozomi's best friend. She is good at sports and the leader of the Soccer Club. She helps her twin sister with sports and they take care of their younger siblings. Her alter ego is Cure Rouge,the Cure of Passion and her powers are related to fire. Her theme color is red. Kasugano Urara(Denise Armstrong in the English dub;Debbie Reid/Glitter Lemon in the Glitter Force dub):Urara is part of the Theater Club. She is outspoken,kind,and a great actress. Everybody in school loves her performances. She teaches her twin sister to act and they are both great actresses. Her alter ego is Cure Lemonade,the Cure of Effervescence and her powers are related to light. Her theme color is yellow. Akimoto Komachi(Marie Scott in the English Dub;Madeline Cole/Glitter Evergreen in the Glitter Force dub):Komachi loves to write. She is more outspoken,confident,and strong. She and her twin sister make books together and she teaches her to protect others. Her alter ego is Cure Mint,the Cure of Tranquility. Her theme color is green. Minazuki Karen(Grace Fisher in the English Dub;Georgia King/Glitter Flow in the Glitter Force dub):Karen is still the student council president of L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Mimino Kurumi(Esther Rose in the English Dub;Eleanor Russell/Glitter Rose in the Glitter Force dub):Kurumi is the youngest member of the first team. She is now less strict and serious,and more trustworthy and thoughtful. Yumehara Nariko(Nicola Lynch in the English dub;Natalia Dreamwell/Glitter Sparkle in the Glitter Force dub):Nariko is Nozomi's twin sister and the reincarnation of Dark Dream,and is the leader of the Wow! Free Pretty Cure 6!. Like Nozomi,she is very hopeful and loves to help others. However,she can too hyper,loud,and sometimes childish. She loves painting and Nozomi teaches her everything about Earth. Her alter ego is Cure Dazzle,the Cure of Compassion and her powers are related to hearts. Her theme color is dark pink. Natsuki Rini(Betsy Williams in the English Dub;Benita Newman/Glitter Rise in the Glitter Force dub):Rini is Rin's twin sister and the reincarnation of Dark Rouge. Like Rin,she is sporty and energetic. However,she can be a wild child and Rin is the one to reason with her. She loves to play baseball and her and Rin are usually seen shopping. Her alter ego is Cure Rise,the Cure of Courage and her powers are related to sunlight. Her theme color is dark red. Kasugano Tora(Daisy Armstrong in the English Dub;Donna Reid/Glitter Thunder in the Glitter Force dub):Tora is Urara's twin sister and the reincarnation of Dark Lemonade. Like Urara,she wants to become an actress and is very cheerful. However,she can be a crybaby and clingy,especially to Urara. She loves cute things and acting with Urara. Her alter ego is Cure Nectar,the Cure of Kindness and her powers are related to lightning. Her theme color is dark yellow. Akimoto Karou(Margaret Scott in the English Dub;Martha Cole/Glitter Dust in the Glitter Force dub):'Karou is Komachi's twin sister and the reincarnation of Dark Mint. Like Komachi,she is kind and a dreamer. However,she can get easily angered if pushed too far and can be sometimes rude. She never gives up and loves to draw. She and Komachi make books together:Komachi does the writing and Karou does the drawing. Her alter ego is '''Cure Fragrance,'the Cure of Perseverance and her powers are related to the wind. Her theme color is dark green. '''Minazuki Kita(Gilda Fisher in the English Dub;Geneva King/Glitter Frost in the Glitter Force dub):Kita is Karen's twin sister and the reincarnation of Dark Aqua. Like Karen,she is very smart and is a straight A student. However,she can be wild and talkative that sometimes annoys Karen. They still love each other and are admired by the students. Her alter ego is Cure Snowflake,the Cure of Generosity and her powers are related to snow. Her theme color is dark blue. Mimino Kurmiko(Eliza Rose in the English Dub;Eliana Russell/Glitter Ebony in the Glitter Force dub):Kurmiko is Kurumi's twin sister and the reincarnation of Dark Rose. Like Kurumi,she can sometimes be strict. However,she is more calm and childish,yet still caring. Her and Kurumi are very mature and like to hang out after song. Her alter ego is Cure Metal,the Cure of Forgiveness and her powers are related to metal. Her theme color is dark purple. Rewrite Changes *There are 12 Cures instead of 6,but are split into two teams. *The Dark Pretty Cure 6 are reborn as the Cures' twin sisters. They are now known as Wow! Free Pretty Cure 6!(Glitter Force Reborn Spirits in the Glitter Force dub). *Nozomi and Nariko are both leaders. *In one episode,they meet Pretty Cure Hopeful Stars once again. Category:Series Category:Sequels